Cold Northern Wind
by iggyt14
Summary: Companion pieces to Iced Hearts and Frozen Spirit. Series of One shots. JackXOC Takes place in various points within the two stories. o.O
1. Chapter 1

_Cricket the Clarinetist_

"Where are we going! I don't like flying!"

"You don't like the idea of falling."

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Places! You'll see!"

"Does Eric know!?"

"He's meeting us there."

"Then couldn't I have ridden with him?"

"I'm not going to drop you, Alice." He leaned his head down to brush against her cerise strands, "Just close your eyes... I'll tell you when we get there."

He gave a smile when she squeezed her eyes shut and her hands clenched ever tighter to his hoodie. He shifted his staff against her back, and let the wind carry him faster.

* * *

After several more minutes, Jack opened his mouth, and let the words slip from his lips, "We're here."

His feet touched the ground as Alice opened her eyes slowly. She was dazed now, and he chuckled, realizing that she'd fallen asleep.

"See, it's not that you don't like flying."

"That stupid medicine kept me up and you know it."

Jack grinned. He knew that it was he and Eric alone that had ever seen the side of Alice that wasn't the sweet side of her. She was still innocent, quiet, and shy, but she could get a sarcastic and playful edge to her normal attitude. And that was the side Jack liked best.

"Where are we?"

"Can't you tell? Why don't you turn around?" He called, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around.

If he could have, he would have snapped a picture of her face upon realization. But he didn't have a camera, and didn't need one-he had his memories. Her face lit up with a brightness she would have never seen without careful planning between Eric and himself. Well, at least him convincing the Irish caregiver. That was really the only difficult part, considering the caregiver wasn't too fond of him.

"A fair?!"

"Well," He grinned back at her smile, "You said you wanted to go to one."

"How did you find it?"

"Eric knew where it was." Jack shrugged. "He'll be at the gate so we can get in."

"Well, you could get in if you wanted to for free."

"That's beside the point."

But his words didn't faze her at this point; she had bolted, as fast as she could possibly move, towards the caregiver. Eric handed her something and helped her stick on a wristband. Jack let the wind carry him over to where she had skipped inside, brushing past Eric.

"So, what are we going to do first?" He asked, watching her stare at everything in awe. She had never been to a fair or a carnival, he could tell.

She shook her head in reply. There was no way she knew where to start. But the morning was still new, thankfully, and they still had all day to decide.

"This one!"

"The tea cups?"

"Come on!"

* * *

How Alice managed to stay awake despite her medicine and lack of sleep for around nine hours, he had no clue. He just followed her around and rode rides with her, even the least appealing looping ride. Neither of them ended up liking that ride. Jack had sat through Alice playing each of the games, winning at only two of them, where she won a stuffed bunny and a cape. She toted the bunny everywhere, and wore the cape with pride.

And the smile he loved so much had ceased to fall from her face.

And he was glad.

"Alice, the fair closes at six. Meet me at the gate when you're done. I've got your medicine in the car." The Irish caregiver came out of nowhere, as usual.

The smile sagged, the corners of her lips falling. Her arms tightened their grip around the stuffed bunny.

The caregiver vanished into the crowd, leaving the winter spirit alone with the broken girl. Jack took a step towards her, his arms shakily reaching out for hers. He took her arms in grasp with his hands, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

"Hey, we haven't ridden the Ferris wheel yet."

"We… should go home."

"Forget about the medicine for a few more minutes. We're having fun right now."

* * *

After several minutes of talking Alice into actually riding the very last ride, the two found themselves sitting patiently at the top of the arch. Alice was clutching the bunny carefully in between her arms, staring blankly out the side of the enclosure. Jack was sitting on the bench opposite her. He glanced up, and stood, knowing his lack of weight wasn't going to change anything. His feet glided over to where she sat, allowing him to slide in next to her. He wasted no time in grabbing her hand and lacing his cold fingers through her warm ones. But he didn't mind the heat.

"Alice…"

Setting his staff aside, he took his other hand and grabbed her face, tilting her head with three fingers towards him.

"Come on, smile…" _Show me that smile again. It fits you better._ He fought back the red tint on his cheeks.

"I don't want to take the medic-"

She let out a harsh cough that went from dry to wet in seconds. The trickster only held her close, his thumb absently rubbing the top of her hand. The effects of last night's medicine were wearing off. Even though it was hurting her each and every night.

"I'm not going to leave you, Alice." He smiled, pulling the small framed girl into his chest, "I'll be there for you through it all."

The coughing finally died down, but the Ferris wheel didn't budge yet either. Alice leaned into his chest more, clutching the bunny between them.

The winter spirit didn't understand why he felt the need to press his lips to her forehead in a light kiss. And still didn't understand why when he did.

The rest of the ride went in silence.

So did the walk back to the fair ground.

Alice entered the car after Jack slipped in, and took the pills quickly.

She fell asleep quickly, being worn out, in Jack's arms.

Jack lowered his head and stared at her. Her pale skin slicked with droplets of sweat from overheating. Her strands sticking to her face. His fingers went to brush away straying strands, her breaths evening out finally.

Why did she have to die? She was going to die, he knew. But that didn't mean he liked the thought of it.

Alice clutched the bunny tighter.

Jack smiled absently at the thought of the moment on the Ferris wheel.

_I'll be there for you through it all._

* * *

**o.O**

**Heya guys!**

**This one's for _Cricket the Clarinetist_. Thanks for the challenges.**

**That being noted, send me anything you want to see (within reason please).**

**Next up is _secretlovers_. Yours is going to be interesting.**

**Thanks to you, yes you! Because you read to here.**

**Reviews are awesomely epic, but as always absolutely positively never required.**

**O.o**


	2. Chapter 2

_D. _

It was quiet, as it always was there. There wasn't any laughing. There wasn't any smiling. There wasn't any fun. There was only forlorn silence echoing in remembrance. He knew out was going to happen; he knew from the beginning that out was going to happen. Somewhere in true back of him mind he had hoped there would be some miracle that she wouldn't have to go.

Jack sat in the silence, head down, hood over the back of his head. His bare feet settled awkwardly yet normally where they had been for the visits.

Seventeen days.

It had been seventeen days since they had buried her. Twenty since she'd breathed. Twenty four since she'd told him she was going to die soon.

How could someone so calmly state that?

Burning, hot tears streaked down his cheeks. They melted against the frost roses forming slowly on the simple inset tombstone. Jack allowed a quiet sob, shaking uncontrollably. He was always out of sobs, but somehow always found new tears to shed; a new memory to remember. The other Guardians had yet to return since the funeral, not that he could expect them too. They were devastated upon hearing the news.

Jack shifted again until he found himself lying over the grave, his head on the cold stone. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to hear her laugh.

He missed her.

Everything about her.

And all the things he wanted to say. All the things he wanted to do.

It didn't matter now.

Nothing at all.

Jack's eye lids felt heavy now. He complied and allowed them to shut, falling victim to whatever waited behind them.

The wind blew a comforting hand throughout the area.

§

_ It was usual, she was curled up against him, her body overheating. He was waiting for her to fully wake up. It was seven in the morning, and he practically never got sleep on the worst of the nights. He always wanted to make she was okay._

_ She didn't move, only remained still against his chest. Her breathing was shallow, which wouldn't usually bother him._

_ But today..._

_ She was breathing so shallowly, she couldn't be getting enough oxygen. Her eyes were also halfway open, and she only blinked very few minutes. _

_ "...Jack..."_

_ He shifted, moving his head to where he could look at her. His cerulean eyes staring into her clouding frosted eyes. Tears were forming and starting to roll down her crimson dusted cheeks. He brought a hand up and used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the tears._

_ "I'm... Scared..."_

_ "I'm here. I'm not going to leave you."_

_ "...I... Don't want to... die..."_

_ Jack's face dropped, followed by his hand. She shouldn't be worried. She had made it past her nine months, and was still doing surprisingly well. Last night she had had a relapse, but still._

_ "I'm... Really scared..."_

_ He gathered her closer to him, feeling her sobs through his chest. "You're going to be fine. You're not going to die. Everything's going to be fine."_

_ "Jack... I know... I'm going to... Die." Her voice was shaking now with each word._

_ "No you're not! I won't let you die..." He knew his voice was shaking too._

_ "But... Jack... I know..." She let out a cough. It was wet, and she wheezed her next breath. "Please... Listen..."_

_ He kept quiet, drawing her even closer and feeling her breathing slow further._

_ "I don't... Want to leave you... I wanted... To have fun..." Another cough and wheeze, "But I know... I probably won't ever get too."_

_ "We can play as soon as you feel better! You're not going to die, I won't let you."_

_ She laughed softly at that, "I wish that... Was enough."_

_ Jack felt her shuffle underneath his arm, lifting hers. Her hand shook, rising until it was able to fall and land on his cheek. It was warm, the good warm he remembered and cherished. "I won't let you die..."_

_ "...j.. Jack... You don't know how happy I am... To have met you..." Jack looked down to find tears dripping once more from her eyes. "I... Want to stay... Even... Now."_

_ "You can! Just-"_

_ "Jack... Thank you so much."_

_ "Stop telling me a goodbye!" He felt tears forming in the corners of his straining eyes. His throat felt raw. "Please..."_

_ "... I wanted... I wanted.. To play... And play... I wanted... Everything I got... Thank you..." _

_ She moved once more, shakily grabbing his face and pulling it slightly down until they were inches apart. She whispered one more thing before leaning into the softest kiss he'd ever imagined. She let her head fall back against his shoulder, her lower hand falling and the outer one moving to clench his. _

_ He held her tightly, feeling her shaking slowly die along with her shallow breathing._

_ Her grip started to give, loosening slowly._

_ He watched her eyes close._

_ She settled back, her tensed muscles giving._

_ He held her limp hand._

_ And let the tears fall from his face, not caring who saw._

§

A single drop of rain hit his face, causing his eyes to slowly open. How many times would that hour haunt him? The wind blew another comforting hand.

The rain was falling harder now.

_ Smile._

Jack allowed his gaze to wander upwards, catching sight of the moon. A full moon stared down at him. He gave a soft smile at the thought. Man in Moon was trying to comfort him too.

Jack Frost sighed, standing and grabbing his staff, using the sleeve of his free hand to wipe clean his face of the streak marks running down his cheeks. He tipped his staff, the end glancing off the tombstone covered in frost roses.

He turned and allowed the wind to grab him up, pulling his quickly away from the secluded area within the graveyard.

He didn't look back to see the single iced heart that formed over the gravestone.

"I'll see you tomorrow... Alice..."

The rain didn't cease blowing past him. Nor did it melt the ice over the grave.

_ "... Goodbye... Jack... And... I'm sorry..."_

_ "... Te amo... Jack Frost... Te amo."_

**o.O**

**Heya guys!**

**Sorry for it being sad. This was the original ending of ****_Iced Hearts_****. Frankly, I'm glad I didn't end it that way. But at the same time, I wonder how everyone would have taken it.**

**This one's for ****_D. . _**** Thanks for the challenges.**

**That being noted, send me anything you want to see (within reason please). It's how I get the next chapter out1**

**Thanks to you, yes you! Because you read to here. **

**Reviews are awesomely epic, but as always absolutely positively never required.**

**O.o**


End file.
